


Comfort

by Quinnion



Series: Trans Yuuri is Best Yuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Yuuri, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuuri, Vaginal Fingering, Yuuri has a lot of issues, but Viktor helps him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Yuuri feels insecure about his body because he's chubby and a trans guy but Viktor is always there to comfort him and help him become more confident, as well as pleasure him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this fic is written for [ The_Heart_of_an_Angel ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heart_of_an_Angel/pseuds/The_Heart_of_an_Angel) who requested a fic about chubby trans Yuuri getting comforted by Viktor. I hope I wrote what you were looking for and that all of you enjoy it!

The sunlight filters through the windows of Yuuri’s bedroom and hits his face, waking him up. He opens his eyes and groans softly, rolling over to hide his face into Viktor’s chest. Yuuri snuggles against him and blushes lightly, the older man wearing nothing but boxers in his sleep.

Yuuri mutters softly and tilts his head up, looking at Viktor. His coach is still asleep and snoring quietly. Yuuri smiles at that and admires his face; he looks so peaceful in his sleep with his expression relaxed. Yuuri hums and reluctantly pulls away from Viktor, peeling his arms off of his waist so he can roll out of bed.

He yawns cutely and stretches out his legs before he picks out an outfit to wear for the day. Yuuri strips out of his clothing until he’s only wearing his boxer briefs and catches a glimpse of his reflection in his full-length mirror.

Yuuri stops abruptly and frowns slightly, staring at himself. He’s still in the process of losing weight and hasn’t gotten to where he wants to. He furrows his brow and presses his lips together, forming a thin line, as he looks at the chubby fat on his hips and stomach. 

He sighs shakily and touches his belly, kneading at the skin. He feels his heart sink at the stretch marks on his thighs; although he did take testosterone and didn’t go through female puberty he still has a slightly curvier form than he’d like when he’s larger. Yuuri squeezes the fat on his stomach and pinches it, irritating it and making it slightly red. 

While Yuuri is staring at his reflecting, his back facing the bed, Viktor wakes up and opens his eyes. He rubs his eyes and sits up slowly, tilting his head as he watches Yuuri. He frowns slightly when he sees what he’s doing. Viktor gets out of bed and walks up to Yuuri from behind. Yuuri jolts when he sees him in the mirror and blushes, embarrassed that Viktor caught him scrutinizing his body.

Viktor sighs sadly and Yuuri hangs his head shame; he wraps his arms around Yuuri and rests his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, “What are you doing?” he questions, although he knows exactly what’s going on.

Yuuri leans back against him slightly and fidgets with his fingers, “Nothing...” he mutters, “Just looking at myself.”

Viktor kisses his neck gently, smiling when he sees a red color flush over his face, “What were you thinking while you were looking at yourself?”

Yuuri doesn’t want to lie to Viktor and he can feel himself crack at his insistence, “I was just a bit disappointed to see how chubby I am right now,” he replies, running his hands over his hips, squeezing the fat, “and how I’m kinda curvy too and I-” his voice cracks, “I’m missing something,” he chokes out, not wanting to outright say he’s talking about his non existent penis. 

Viktor frowns and pulls Yuuri closer to his chest, “Well I don’t care about any of that and neither should you. You are not your body,” he says, peppering sweet kisses up Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri blushes lightly and can’t help smile, “Thank you but...Are you sure? I mean, you’re so much more attractive than me and you're a real man and you’ll probably leave me for someone between because you can have anyo-” he babbles before Viktor presses his finger against Yuuri’s lips, cutting him off.

Viktor shakes his head, “Of course I’m sure Yuuri and you are a _real_ man, having a dick has nothing to do with that,” he says reassuringly, “I won’t leave you either. You’re beautiful and I love you and your body.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen at that and he looks up, meeting Viktor’s gaze in the mirror, “You love me?” he chokes out; neither of them have ever said that to one another.

Viktor smiles and nods, “Of course I do Yuuri. How could I not?” he muses as he runs his hands up his sides.

Yuuri blushes deeply and smiles, “I love you too,” he whispers shyly.

Viktor grins at that and kisses his way up to Yuuri’s earlobe, nibbling it gently, “Let me show you how much I love you and your body,” he whispers. Once the other nods Viktor lets his hands wander over his skin; touching every part he can reach. He trails his fingers over Yuuri’s fluffy thighs and stomach before moving onto his chest and collarbone. Yuuri relaxes into the touches and feels himself get slightly aroused, watching himself in the mirror.

Viktor whispers sweet nothings into his ear while he touches him, “You’re so beautiful. I love feeling your skin and holding you and kissing you.”

He pulls away slightly and takes Yuuri’s hand, “Come on,” he says, leading him to his bed. Viktor lays Yuuri down and climbs on top of him, settling between his legs.

Yuuri grips Viktor’s shoulders as the older man peppers his neck and collarbone in kisses, moving down his chest. Yuuri lets out a quiet moan when Viktor brushes his lips over his nipple. Viktor looks up at him and smiles, resting his hand on his thigh, “Would it be okay if I pleasure you?” he asks, wanting to make Yuuri feel loved.

Yuuri blushes and nods a bit, “Y-yes, of course,” he replies quickly. Viktor smirks and chuckles before leaning back down again to lick Yuuri’s nipple, causing him to let out another moan.

Viktor moves his hands down Yuuri’s body and stops when he reaches the waistband of his underwear. He tucks his thumbs under the elastic fabric and rubs against the sensitive skin, making Yuuri shiver.

Viktor slowly pulls down Yuuri’s underwear and discards them. He slowly spreads Yuuri’s legs and caresses his inner thighs, making his way closer to his arousal.

Yuuri whines a bit and arches his back slightly, his hips rocking in anticipation. Viktor pulls back enough so he can look down at Yuuri’s crotch, “You’re just as beautiful here too,” he whispers, knowing Yuuri is probably the most self conscious about this area.

Viktor uses two fingers to spread Yuuri’s outer lips and hums softly when he sees how wet he already is. Yuuri blushes hard and tilts his head back; he gasps when he feels Viktor run slide two fingers up his slit until he reaches his clit.

Yuuri moans softly and digs his fingernails into Viktor’s shoulders while he continues to touch his folds, moving up to rub his clit every once in awhile. Viktor leans forward and kisses Yuuri deeply as he slips the tip of his finger inside of him. Yuuri moans into his mouth and pants; Viktor slowly pushes the rest of his finger inside of him.

Viktor rubs their tongues together and grips Yuuri’s hips, starting to move his finger inside of him. Yuuri tightens around the digit and whines, “Another,” he mutters against his lips.

Viktor smirks and nods, adding a second finger alongside the first. When he feels Yuuri’s passage relax around his fingers he picks up the pace, scissoring them gently. Viktor plunges his fingers as deep as he can, up to the knuckle, and curls them. He searches around for a while before Yuuri breaks the sloppy kiss to moan loudly, “R-right there!” he cries out in pleasure.

Viktor grins, and keeps massaging against the sweet spot, his fingers getting wetter. He gives quick thrusts against the spot, causing Yuuri to squirm under him and mewl erotically. Viktor moves his fingers as fast as he can without them cramping up and uses his other hand to rub Yuuri’s engorged clit.

Yuuri bucks his hips against Viktor’s hands and throws his head back, sweat coating his forehead, “Viktor! I’m close!” he warns. Viktor grins and groans softly as he watches Yuuri, absolutely loving the fact that he’s the one to make Yuuri into such a mess.

After a few more hits to Yuuri’s sweet spot he’s pushed over the edge; he arches his back and lets out a silent scream, his mouth hanging up as he tightens around Viktor’s fingers and reaches his climax. 

Viktor watches Yuuri intensely and works him through his orgasm, slowly down his fingering before coming to a complete halt. Viktor pulls his fingers out and spreads them slightly, smiling contently when he sees strings of cum connecting the two. He licks then clean and kisses Yuuri’s forehead. 

Yuuri pants heavily and catches his breath, his body limp against the mattress as he recovers from his intense orgasm. He looks up at Viktor through hazy eyes, “Thank you,” he whispers, “That was wonderful.”

Viktor smiles and pecks his lips, “Anything for my beautiful pork cutlet bowl,” he purrs. Yuuri chuckles and wraps his arms around Viktor, pulling him close so they can cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
